


Touch Me

by emda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Dark fic, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: After an accident Yunho die leaving a broken Jaejoong.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Character death and triggering content related to the death.  
> If anything related to a major death triggers you please DO NOT read.
> 
> Crossposting this fic form LJ.   
> This was written on September 21, 2008

Everything was white. The walls, the sheet, the chairs, his skin. His skin felt unnaturally cold against your pale skin. You started to get worried. Been a tiring long 5 minutes since his last breath and your hope started to grow thin by the second. The doctor told you he couldn’t bring him back, that it was too late, that he was sorry and honestly all that sound bullshit to you. You know him better than anyone. He is a hardworking man. He could get through this; he has to get through it. You need him to get back to life. You stared to become nothing as your conscious started to telling you that it was too late.

You battle with your mind. You thought that he was really death, but you couldn’t believe it… you wouldn’t believe it. You heard the door and his family was there in a second. His mom hug you, his dad stared at you, his sister cried beside you. And you kept staring. Staring at his close eyelids praying for the first time.

Please God send him back

But God had other plans. You didn’t remember the funeral. You block every signal of the eternal goodbye. His mother told you something like Jaejoong… honey get some rest. You nod absently. She hugs you once more. His father looks at you straight into your eyes. Be a man Jaejoong. He pads your shoulder and walk out. His sister looks at you with her watery eyes and smile at you. There you heart fail to beat. Her smile was his smile and your breath caught inside your throat. She breathes a shaky breath and walk out too.

You arrive at the apartment. Dark and silence replacing the cheerful greet you once receive. You stumble to our your room and drop your exhausted body on the cold lonely bed. And you pray once more. Your last pray.

Please God send me to him.


End file.
